Tsunaida kimi no te wo
by HimenoHana
Summary: It hurts when you called her beautiful and you address me as wimp. It really hurts because I knew no matter how I try I'll never the perfect queen everyone wish for nor the perfect fiancee for you. But Wolfram if I became a perfect one, would you love me?
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

**Tsunaida kimi no te wo**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Konichiwa…mina-sama…this is my second Kyo Kara Maou fanfic… The first was "When you say nothing at all". It was a Shinou x Daikenja fanfic. This is really the first time that I fancied a Yaoi/Shounen ai anime and I used to hate that kind of same sex relationship. But, now, I am starting to like it (only in Kyo Kara Maou though…) and hell, I am a YuuRam and ShinouxDaikenja also some ShinouxMurata fan girl. But still, the truth that I am a Catholic (studying in a Catholic School) and the idea still makes me uneasy at times._

_So now I present to you my fanfic… tsunaida kimi no te wo…or in English 'Your hand that I held'. I found the line while listening to DTechnoLife by Uverrworld, it is the second opening song of one of my favorite anime; Bleach. But there is nothing connected there… I was just inspired to write and the meaning of the song is very romantic. This will be a YuuRam fanfic but I'll include some Murata x Shinou and Gwendal x Anissina. As I say…I used to hate Yaoi so I'll make a very big twist here…_

_I also loved to borrow some ideas...quotes from other anime so don't be surprise to see those kind of things..._

_Rated T (may change though I will NEVER do a Yaoi Lemon) Gomen Nasai (don't know how…)_

_Now…do you want to read this story or not…if you want please look below if you don't please press the back button._

_And also leave a review…I appreciate it but please don't insult me too much…or I will lose the enthusiasm to write more chapter and abandoned it._

_Is that blackmail? Maa…_

_I apologize for my super long intro but here it is…really…_

_Oopps, not done yet…_

_Message to my fellow Pilipino who enjoy reading Kyo Kara Maou fanfics and deeply addicted to it…_

_Abay, mag review naman kayo nang ako'y ganahan magsulat…Malapit na and end of school year naming kaya marami na kong free time…_

**_Disclaimer..._**

**_I will never own kyo kara maou but at least dream and make fanfics ne?_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

**_Prologue_**

**(Just a little side quote...**

**From Gundam Seed...**

**Cagalli: (to Athrun...) **

**Don't go...To live is the much greater fight)**

**_Now really that start..._**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**So…death is not painful as people fear.**

I feel no type of agony after all, just that my whole body is numb and weak.

I thank God that I feel nothing physically but…I closed my eyes trying to focus. I felt cold hands to mine…

"Yuuri…you wimp…You can't die! If you go to a place where I can never reach you… I'LL…I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" a loud, very angry voice yelled. I can hear his cry….but as usual he is shouting.

After a year, I grew fond of him and if he isn't a boy I would probably fall in love with him.

"Please don't move, heika" another voice said but it was the gentle voice of my godfather.

If I have any energy, I would perhaps tell him that's its Yuuri. He was the one who named me after all.

"It hurts…" I unconsciously said.

Now there is pain…like thousand of burning needles piercing his flesh.

It hurts much that even though I can feel a good sensation on my chest where the arrow was staying…I don't feel good at all.

The arrow, they removed it but since I can feel that painful sensation it didn't bother me at all. I can feel that someone is healing me…it would probably Giesela-san but when I opened my eyes I saw a mop of black hair…Murata… His face looks determined; Giesela-san is barking orders to the soldiers.

The assassins only targeted me.. I found myself looking at two beautiful emerald eyes, tears falling from it and landing on my cheeks. He looks beautiful…The pain…I forgot about it but the sensation changed…

I can now feel like someone is ripping my muscles, my body burning with fire. I gasped and clutched my body, I bit my lips to stop shouting but as soon as I taste my own blood…I screamed……It was so painful.

"It hurts!" Tears are falling from my very own onyx orbs.

"Please…Shibuya calm down" Murata said as I raise my upper body hoping that is will remove the pain. But I screamed one again…the feeling intensifies…I am turning into ashes……

"Stop…" I moaned…can't take it… it was so excruciating.

The feeling changed now…it was like my arms are ripping…like somebody is pulling them and my legs being cut; my chest has at least hundreds of shattered, sharp glasses.

"Stop…Please…" I screamed.

I close my eyes clutched my fist until I can feel it bleeding. I tried to focus on that pain since it was lesser but I can't; more relaxing sensations signaling that more people are trying to heal me.

The pain disappeared….I calmed down but when I opened my eyes I saw Okuro and Oyaji lying on a pool of blood.

I screamed when I saw a man with a sword lunges Shori. I cried, this is more painful….I breathe deeply, wishing that I couldn't see more of it. But then it changed….

I saw Greta bloody, arm missing, many cuts on her face, she was calling to me…reaching. I raise my hands but I can't even touch her! The man from before then attack her stabbing on her chest.

Next was, Jozak and Konrad…slashed into half.

Then Gwendal and Gunter…their digestive system coming out from the cut on their stomach.

There is Murata glasses broken, a sword on his chest… Shin Mazoku burning, people lying in their own blood…and I can see that it's the man's fault.

"No…" I moaned as the last vision become clearer.

I can see Wolfram…his handsome face full of cuts like Greta. The man appeared again…and……he closed his eyes……and...**thud**…Wolfram's head lying on the blood.

"**NO!!! PLEASE…KILL ME!!! KILL ME INSTEAD……NOT THEM**" I yelled. My whole body is trembling……

I begged…I begged to someone as the man become clearer to me……the man who killed the people important to me. He is laughing…like a mad man……Oh…I wanted to die now…to stop this mental and emotional torture…because I saw the man as his mirror.

Myself…I killed my family… in Earth and Shin Mazoku.

I cry harder, I embraced myself and my nails dug on my clothes, to my skin and flesh.

"Please……" I am not screaming anymore.

"**Kill me quickly… I beg you. I do not wish to see more…I will not…I can't stand the pain**…"

I felt a wonderful feeling, my body becoming numb again. And I close my eyes hopeful that I will now be embrace by death's welcoming arms… Finally...

**But……**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

* * *

_So my dear readers what do you think. Should I continue or should I just erase the 'but' over there? I appreciate reviews but don't insult me too much. Till next time…… if I will receive good reviews.Last thing...how can you get a Beta Reader?_

_Okuro : Very casual address for you mother_

_Oyaji: Very casual address for your father_


	2. A Mother's Lament

**Tsunaida Kimi no Te wo**

**(Your hand that I held)**

**Hey there…second chapter is uploaded.**

**I think it's quite right for this chapter and also a certain someone will now visit our little Sage. Just read to find out**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

**Chapter One: A Mother's Lament**

Gwendal von Voltaire pounded his hand on his table. He is shaking with anger. Distracted and no longer can control himself, Konrart 'Konrad' Weller punched the brick wall receiving nothing but a bleeding hand. Though no one stop him for they knew what he feels. His smiling, gentle look was gone replaced by a face full of fury. He is not the only one…Jozak Grie is clutching his fist that it turned into white, the Royal instructor trying to look calm but his eyes has the look of blood lust especially the assassins one.

How could those men attack the person who brought peace through out the world? How could they place an arrow…a poisoned one no less? How dare they make him suffer so much that he wishes death?

It was lucky that the Great Sage is with them. With the help of Giesela, they inject a sleeping potion to the Maou before he hurt himself more. But… the pained scream of their beloved king is still audible on everyone ears…his beg to stop and to kill him quickly. Everyone will quiver just by thinking of it.

The door opened revealing Wolfram von Bielefelt; he looked angry and terrified all the same. He put Great on her bed, she needs his father now that she heard and saw his other one calling to death. But, of course, as the Maou fiancé he has duties to attend to.

And this was supposed to be a joyful moment, the Maou's 16th birthday but…

Clutching his fist, he walked to the couch and sit there, trying to control himself. The Great Sage, Murata Ken and Giesela are both attending to His Majesty, the people trust them as they are both experience in healing though it was the first time the Sage has done it after four thousand years. It was also lucky that many aristocrats upon hearing the king's cry, refused to leave and, instead they offered help to heal the king. But as more people help him, he screamed louder and His Highness can't take it anymore, he called to Giesela and injected a special sleeping potion on their king. It was easy to heal a sleeping person than a one who is screaming to death, wishing that to take him.

The door opened revealing the Great Sage, his face has blood from the Maou and so does his hands. He looked quite calm but there is something in his eyes.

Gunter ran to him, beating everyone who is on the act of doing so and they all said simultaneously "How's His Majesty?"

The Great Sage didn't answer instead he asked "Can anyone give me a seat and a glass of water?"

Gwendal immediately stood up and Gunter ordered to some soldiers outside. Murata collapsed on his chair and removed his glasses. He closed his eyes and wipes his face with his own sleeves. Seconds later, the three maids arrived carrying warm towel and a pitcher of ice cold water. They poured it to a glass and handed it to the sage; He drank deeply and sighed as he wiped his face and hands. With this he put his glasses back and the maids exited.

And Giesela entered the room, her white uniform drenched with blood splotches from their king.

"How's…Yuuri" Konrart asked forgetting titles.

Giesela sighed. "We managed to close the wound but… the poison can't be identified" she said biting her lips.

"It was called **'A Mother's Lament'**" a strange voice said.

To everyone surprise, they saw Shinou-heika on the sage's shoulder by the size of a small doll.

"Shinou-heika!" they exclaimed.

"I though I told you not to appear on the whim and disappear just the same" Murata said a hint of sarcasm on his voice.

"Now, don't get angry, my sage…while traveling I heard that boy's cry and curious I went here" the king said standing and holding some of the sage's black locks.

"And what's with that size?" the Sage asked.

"Well…" Shinou said jumping on the Sage's palm. "This size is handier" she joked.

"You know if we are not on the point of emergency, I'll strangle you"

"Maa…Gomen…" Shinou said as he transports himself on his favorite spot, the Sage's shoulder.

"Shinou-heika…you called the poison 'A Mother's Lament' right?" Giesela asked.

"What is it?" Gwendal asked roughly.

"It's kind of hard to explain. Will you do the honors, my Great Sage?" Shinou asked.

"I need the arrow from the assassins"

With an instant the door burst open revealing Anissina von Karbelnikoff, Cecilie von Spitzweg and Flynn Gilbitt. Anissina is holding the arrow with gloves on her hands.

They entered without asking permission.

Anissina laid the arrow to Murata. He stood up and bit his fingertips so that blood will drop on the head of the arrow. The blood bubbled up like it was boiling, then like an invisible wall, the blood divided into four, at last the blood exploded.

"The poison called 'A Mother's Lament' possibly is the strongest poison throughout the world that can kill a mazoku. But not instantly…"

Dumbfounded, they stared at him.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Wolfram asked.

"It was devised to kill a mazoku but in a long painful way. If we heal the wound, he would suffer with the most painful feeling in his life but if we don't his blood will be clotted thus resulting to death. It was designed for a victim to wish for death and lose all the will to live"

The people inside the room shivered. The Maou screaming, begging for death he can't afford replayed into their mind. There was a long pause until Flynn began to cry collapsing on her knees. The ex-maou Cheri-sama kneeled with her trying to comfort the young lady but she too is crying.

"But…Geika if it's that powerful why don't human use it before?" Gunter asked.

"The procedure of making it is against the law of nature"

"What do you mean?"

"By doing this one must sacrifice two lives…"

"H-how?"

"First, they will melt Houseki and joined it to a liquefied Maseki. Then, they shall make a human who is pregnant with a child of mazoku to drink it. One the mixture comes to the body, it immediately killed the child but the he will still remain to his mother's womb. On the ninth month, they have to get the child or the poison will be spoiled. And they shall, cut the mother's womb thus killing the woman. And after they got the child, they shall use the blood and combine it with another liquefied mixture of Houseki and Maseki. After two weeks, it's ready…to make a mazoku suffer and to kill"

They were shocked. How could their unknown enemy do that? Human they can't be called that!

"But…Your Highness…what about the antidote?" Giesela dared to ask.

"None"

The room froze.

"As I say it is devised to kill very slowly, depending on the maryoku, the greater the maryoku the more he will suffer. The only thing we have as advantage is that Shibuya's life will be longer. Many years ago, one of our soldiers was hit by that poison, we can't do anything and after two days, he can't take the suffering and…he maybe weak at that moment but he killed himself"

"But…Yuuri…he can't die…he just can't" Wolfram said holding back tears.

_It would be cowardly to cry here_

_It would be cowardly to cry here_

_It would be cowardly to cry here_

_It would be cowardly to cry here_

He told himself. He has no right to cry as a soldier. A soldier must not show any emotion of pain, suffering, joy and love but he broke this law. Now, he knew he was a failure…he failed to protect the most important person in his life.

"Yes, I agree with you…" Shinou said suddenly speaking.

"We just have to do something…the cure of Inara"

Shinou gaped at him.

"Sage, that's very dangerous! If you made a mistake you will die!"

"It will be a lot easier now!"

"The kid wouldn't like it…I bet"

"I bet all my shares in this kingdom that he really wouldn't like it. But he is your predecessor! He is the sun and what would you do if he die…create another pure soul, destined it to be killed, transport it to another world and summons it?"

"I'll never win with you as my opponent" Shinou sighed feeling extremely guilty and forgetting the presence of other people who looked puzzled except Konrad who is frowning.

"Now, everyone…I need you help…all of you. This plan will save Shibuya's life but I promise you he will not like it but it is better than losing him right? Now I'm the person in control, obey my orders…and faster time is not gold it is diamond"

"When he say that…even I don't have the right to disobey" Shinou mumbled.

"Here's the plan…"

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

**So that's the second chapter. Short? Well I'm sorry but I don't receive any reviews! Please review! You maybe wondering 'Why the hell is Flynn Gilbitt there?' well the assassination happened on the Maou's Birthday and of course certain allies will be there as some aristocrats. I am lazy to write about it. Sorry…**

* * *


	3. In order to save the butterfly

**Tsunaida kimi no te wo**

(Your hand that I held)

Okay the third chapter is up

Hope you like it!

Also…to rueLf94 : I really would like you to be my beta…

**This fic is kind of inspired in an Anime I just watch recently…the title is Cheeky Angel. And if you watch that anime then you'll have a clue.**

**"One must kill the spider in order to save the butterfly." -Knives from Trigun**

**This is the quote that inspired me to write this chapter.**

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

* * *

**Chapter Two: In order to save the butterfly**

"Here's the plan…

Bring Shibuya to the Shinou Temple and ask Ulrike for the Wincott Poison. One you got it put a few drops in the closed wound. We must fight poison with poison…this is to ensure that his body will be safe when we did this. Lord von Voltaire contact the ten aristocrats, we need maryoku as many as possible. Lady von Karbelnikoff, I need the technology that suck maryoku and transmute it to a person. Lord von Kleist, I need a couple of items found only in Shin Makoku, I'll give you the list later. Lady Gilbitt and Lady von Spitzweg, contact our allies, we need a few items found in human countries. Lord von Bielefelt, the troops…guard the Shinou Temple in case we will have other uninvited guests again. Also, Lord Weller and Sir Grie, collect blood from half mazoku and virgins though I think the priestess' will be enough…but just in case. Shinou open the portal and fetch Shibuya Shori, tell him what happened and I am pretty sure he will come; we also need his blood as soon as possible. Giesela-san, contact the top physician on our country and also take arrest or sleep. We will have a big fight tomorrow morning as soon as we got what we need" the Sage said.

After this, the people left the room even Shinou. The Sage closed his eyes remembering the person once called the 'Black Witch'

"_Listen…in order for people to acquire something, one must be sacrifice. This is the truth of the world. People can't get anything without sacrificing. One must kill a spider to save the butterfly"_

'Gomen…Shibuya but this is the only choice I and You have' he thought.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

The ten aristocrats are gathered in the Shinou Temple with some of the top maryoku users of the country. The news spreads quickly and all the people in here are determined to give even their own life for the kind hearted king. For the first time many people have gathered outside Shinou Temple, praying for the success of the so called procedure.

Blood from virgins was kept on Anissina's store-my-blood-kun for even she gave some blood. And the bloods from half-mazoku are inside some old crystal glasses that the Great Sage directed to be filled. Soldiers stayed outside waiting if some crazy assassins would dare to attack again. Shori-sama arrived moments later with Shinou, he looked furious but of course for his beloved brother he would be willing to do anything. On the dawn, Flynn-san appeared with Hysto Cryff-san and Beatrice, they brought the needed items that they allies gratefully gave upon hearing the Maou's situation. Gunter followed with a cart of the things His Highness asked. Anissina succeeded sucking maryoku from the people and put it into a special refrigerator box.

The Sage quickly mixed the ingredients but carefully with Anissina and some members of the Wincott Family specialized in potions. After this, Murata poured it into the virgin's blood and the half-mazoku's blood followed suit. The contents turned into deep purple. Finally, Shori-sama put some drops of his own blood and it changed to royal violet. The physicians arrived later, the best of the best, Giesela with them.

"Please no one will enter the oracle temple except us. Ulrike please see to it that Shori-san will return to Earth safely." Murata ordered.

"What are you talking about, ototo no tomodachi… I can't stay in Earth while my brother here fighting death!" Shori snarled.

"Shibuya no Onii-chan… you are now the maou of Earth and the mazoku there needs you. Please think of it."

With this, Shori fell silent and nodded. Ulrike transport him later but before he told Murata that if Yuuri died, Shori will never forgive Shin Makoku. With the matters on hand, the physicians, Giesela, Ulrike and Shinou went inside. And Murata locked the door.

* * *

**Wolfram's POV**

_Please…be fine Yuuri. Everyone will be sad if you die. And, even though, you're a wimp, Shin Makoku needs you. Greta needs you and…I…I need you. It doesn't matter if you're a cheater or it you're a wimp. I don't care if you would never love me just be fine and I will love you forever._

_I bit my lips, I tried to hold back tears from falling, and I must not let my subordinates to see me cry. It would be pathetic. But…Yuuri is my everything. If he die…I'll die…_

_Everyone are anxiously waiting, men and women, strong and weak, everyone is waiting. After such short time people had grown to love him, humans and mazoku. Sometimes, I can hear people addressing him when they are talking not as King Yuuri or His Majesty but as what they call 'The Soukoku with the White Heart'. It matches him perfectly. He is always kind and friendly. So how dare did people attack him? He brought peace to the world right? I want turn them into ashes but most are dead. Lord Weller made sure of that, though they keep some survivors for interrogation._

_Seconds…_

_Minutes…_

_Hours…_

_It seemed to be eternity. I really don't know how long I am standing guard outside the temple. My thoughts are flying remembering our moments together. I grew impatient so I leave the guards and went inside. It was when the oracle temple's room burst open…it revealed Giesela with a mask and the physician._

_"Giesela how's His Majesty? " Gunter asked before I can utter a single word._

_"Otou-sama…it's now up to His Majesty; Shinou-heika and His Highness are trying their best to ease his sufferings but…"_

_I clutched my fist; I feel the sharp pain of my manicured nails dug into my palm. It hurts and it began to bleed but this pain is nothing. I remembered his scream… 'Please…kill me quickly!' I will give everything just to never hear him say that gain. And I can't help but tremble in fury just to thinks of it. I failed to protect him, I was just meters away…How?_

_How?_

_Why did I fail?_

_I looked at everyone, they all has the face of disappointment._

_"A-Aniue… can I go back to the castle… I promised Greta that I'll come back before noon…" I said._

_My brother stared at me and after many years his indigo eyes softened and said "Request granted and hurry up…she'll need you"_

_"Lord von Bielefelt…can I go with you? I want to see Greta" Beatrice said worriedly._

_"Of course, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you" I said._

_Then, Beatrice rode a carriage with Flynn Gilbitt and Hahaue while I, on my white horse. Now matter how the price may go…if I have to sacrifice my life then I'll do it but please save him… (End of Wolfram's POV)_

* * *

_OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo_

_Where am I? I asked myself. This place is so dark, so cold, and so scary. I can't see any thing. I must be dead…_

_"No, you're not…" a soft gentle voice said._

_Then slowly, I saw a light, the place began to illuminate. I am on the sky… SKY???? Wait I'll fall!!!_

_"You will not, you don't have a physical form now you are no more than a spirit" that voice said again._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_Then equally floating in the air as I am is Julia-san smiling softly at me. All of the sudden I saw that it starting to get dark again and I began to feel pain gain. So agonizing like my body is shattering into thousand pieces. I screamed, somebody seemed to be holding my heart and clutching it so tightly that I can't breathe. I remember the visions of myself killing those people important to me. My eyes began to water…_

_"Please…I want to die…" I yelled._

_Julia-san looked at me sadly and she glides to me as I embraced myself, my fingernails dug on my flesh._

_"Don't say that…look below" she said touching me. Then, the pain vanished. With this I calmed down and look below._

_I saw Shinou Temple. Julia-san holds my hand and we flew. But then we met a wall, I closed my eyes expecting collision but it never came. So I opened my eyes again. I saw many people, many I only recognize by face but some I knew by heart. There is Konrad and Jozak looking worried, Gwendal talking to a couple of soldiers, Gunter walking back and forth ruffling his long hair. There was Giesela-san talking to some people and Anissina-san putting something on a big refrigerator like box. With this, Julia-san leads me to Shinou Temple._

_I saw my body lying on the center of a peculiar symbol drawn by using purple paint or something. I am only wearing my boxer shorts and I noticed I have a big, deep cut on my chest. There was Shinou on my right side and Murata on my left. Their hands have a light purple glow and pressed on side. They seemed to be muttering something._

**_"All Elements that made up life_**

**_The fire which gives warmth_**

**_The water that flows freely_**

**_Land in which we stand_**

**_Wind blowing gently_**

**_Blood running to the veins_**

**_Flesh we are made of_**

**_We summon you_**

**_Lend us thy power_**

**_And give us thy strength_**

**_Remove thy liquid that poison him_**

**_Repair thy broken body into something new_**

**_Give thy man the chance to live again_**

**_Even if it means sacrificing thy body_**

**_The Flaming Lion of the East_**

**_The Water Serpent of the West_**

**_The Earth Turtle of the North_**

**_The Wind Falcon of the South"_**

****

_Then, Ulrike came and draped a velvet black blanket on my body but some light escaped from it on the edge. Murata still looks composed but Shinou is sweating. Ulrike wiped his head and bowed._

_"They are trying to keep you alive…but after that procedure your body will never be the same…" Julia-san said._

_Then the surrounding changed and we were on the Blood Pledge Castle. I cannot hear anything now but I can see Greta on her bed, the three maids with her trying to calm her down. Then there was Beatrice and Flynn-san and Cheri-sama. The door opened revealing Wolfram, his eyes puffy and he looked miserable. The women ran to him, especially Greta who was first to reach him. He shook his head and says something. Greta cried and Wolfram kneeled and embraces her._

_I felt Julia-san's touch slowly fading away. The pain returned little by little…I heard her voice._

_"Many people will be sad if you die…I give my own life for you. Please continue to be the sun. They all need you endure the pain for a little time and all will be fine."_

_But then a dark, cruel voice called._

_"People only cared about you because you're the Maou If you die, Shinou can find another replacement and all will be fine. Things will be fine if you choose to die…no mere pain and suffering"_

_I didn't know what to do…to return and face the pain or to run away and the pain shall be removed for eternity?_

_I close my eyes. Maybe the voice was right. I am just a shell for a pure soul. There is nothing in me except flesh and blood. Maybe if I give up things will be better…_

_"Hennachoko!!!"_

_My eyes shot open. Like a television, I saw Wolfram on my bed…ours perhaps. He is crying, embracing my used black school uniform._

_"If you go to a place where I can never reach you, I'll never forgive you! How dare you? Hennachoko, even if it's a thousand years…I'll find you then reach you again. Call you a Hennachoko again…and…love you again. But what will happen to this county you swear to protect? What will happen to our daughter who loves you very much? What will happen to the world where you brought peace? Please…Yuuri…come back…Your Majesty"_

_Wolfram…I reached out… and was swallowed by pain unexplainable by words but I have to hold him gain. Now I don't even care if he is a boy or even an alien. I have to reach him…and touch him…and embrace him…and…_

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ulrike gasped as she removed the cover on Yuuri's head. Finally, the Great Sage removed his hands and collapsed. Shinou came to him before Ulrike.

"Can you prepare a bed, two perhaps?" he asked.

"Of course…"

Ulrike stormed out of the Oracle Temple, her silver hair flying. She called to two priestess and whispers something. The two gasped and went to the priestess dormitory.

"Heika's life is no longer in danger!" she said smiling.

The temple was full of shouts. Everyone is smiling, and even though many are tired for giving maryoku or blood, they were happy. After a few moments, the people even the aristocrats are ordered out. As soon as everyone leaves, Shinou carried his Great Sage to his bedroom. His hair is sweaty and his glasses askew. And so, the First King removed his spectacles and ordered a basin of water. A trembling priestess who had never seen him came and handed a basin of lukewarm water with a towel. The priestess closed the door bowing, with this; the Great One knew he had the sage by himself.

He looked outside, the sun is setting. And soon the place will be darkened and the moon will come again. Spreading its silver glow and illuminating a path for those who are lost in the dark.

"You told me before that I am your sun but the truth is I never wish to be the sun if you are the moon. But fate is cruel and made me the sun though now fate smiled at me. I am no longer the sun though you are still the moon. As I say, I never wanted to be the sun because the sun and the moon though close will only meet each other in dusk and in dawn. **_So now, I wish to be the stars the tiny but beautiful lights that are always by your side. With this…I shall be happy. Fate had once be vindictive and separate our ways for four thousand years but now…I promise I'll never go far away from you…My beloved sage_"**

He wipes the sage's face and smiled to himself.

"No matter what body you take…you're always beautiful" Shinou said. "And no matter who you served, I know you're only mine though I can't help feeling jealous of your to that little king" he said.

"But please remember…you're only mine, Daikenja…mine alone. I shall never let any man or a woman loves you as I do" he said finally kissing the boy's lips.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

So how was it? I thought I could include some Shinou x Murata. You maybe were wondering why the hell is Shinou still alive. It's just like the third OVA and just don't mind the details. I just am in love with Shinou x Murata (Daikenja) pairing.

**PLEASE REVIEW I'm BEGGING YOU!!!!**

* * *


	4. The Price of Life

**Tsunaida kimi no te wo**

**(Your hand that I held) **

Next chapter finally uploaded!

I have only few reviews and it makes me so sad…

Please review after reading this.

I am kind of lazy when I don't have many reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Price of Life**

It has been a week since His Highness did the 'procedure' or as he called 'Cure of Inara'. But still no one is allowed to see His Majesty. King Yuuri still stays at Shinou Temple protected by the women guards and even the Royal Knights are not allowed to see him. It was an order directly from His Highness and Shinou-heika. With that, no one would dare to disobey. After all Shinou-heika announced that the king's life is no longer in danger and people never doubt him.

Shinou watched the Sage sleeping peacefully. He still asleep and considering the procedure he did, it is expected for him to sleep this long. And Shinou enjoyed watching him as he slumber. Shinou touched his face and he ran his fingers on his cheek. Suddenly, the Sage moaned and Shinou withdrew his hand smiling softly as the Soukoku opened his obsidian eyes. Like a child he rubbed it and when he saw his lord on his side he smiled. He reached for the side table for his glasses and put it on.

"How's Shibuya?" Murata asked.

"OH, after sleeping for a week, you asked about that _boy's_health?" Shinou said folding his arms.

"Stop being a child and tell me…" Murata scolded.

"_His_ vital signs are stable but _he_ is still asleep. But once _he_ saw _himself_…"

"I know…"

"No one saw his except Ulrike and the priestesses" Shinou said.

"Good…"

"Shinou-heika!" Ulrike said storming in the room. She gasped when she saw that Murata is now awake and bowed. "It's good to have you back…Geika" she said.

"What's the problem…Ulrike?" Murata asked.

"Yuuri-heika is starting to wake up!"

Shinou smiled wickedly and his body become like a doll again. He transports himself into Murata's shoulder.

"Good Luck" he whispered.

Murata sighed and said "Tell the Blood Pledge Castle about the…erm…good news"

"H-hai"

"Now…how can I explain to _him_ about what happen? _He'll_ kill me if _he_ found out that _he_'s been turn into…"

"I'm sure, he'll understand…my lovely sage…"

"I hope so…"

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

"Your Excellency…a message from the Shinou Temple… His Majesty is starting to wake up!!" Dorcas said forgetting manners as he opened the door.

Gwendal who is drinking tea spat on his paperwork. Konrad immediately stood up and Wolfram's eyes widened. Running, the three siblings went to the stable s with the royal advisor, the Maou's adopted daughter and the ex-queen.

After several days, Wolfram's lips really curved a smile..

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

The young monarch shook 'his' head. It hurts like his brain had been removed and his body is numb like he's been exposed to ice for several days.

"Oi, Shibuya…are you alright?" Murata asked, now fully dressed and he sits on a chair near the bed.

"Ye…yeah" a soft voice answered. It was unfamiliar to the Maou's ears. He touched his neck and said "What happened?"

"Well…"

"**YUURI!!! YOU WIMP!!!"**

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

Wolfram almost jumps on his horse. His heart pounding on his chest very hard, his insides curled into thousand knots. He was excited…oh, God and relieve. He ran to the entrance, the guards didn't even stop him for they are smiling…in a strange way. He ran and ran until he reaches the room, where his fiancé is sleeping. He found the Great Sage and he yelled…

"**YUURI!!!YOU WIMP!"**

A very cute girl stared at him. She is sitting on the bed wearing a white nightgown with spaghetti straps. Her long black hair falls to the bed and he can't tell its length. Her fair skin was exposed on her arms and shoulders. Because of the loose nightgown some part of her cleavage are exposed. He has to admit that she is well endowed in that part. And also she was slim but not necessarily thin.

Beautiful…

Wolfram rarely saw such beauty. She's equal to his mother and…ehem... To himself. His gaze looks up to her face. Two clueless, expressive eyes of onyx eyes are framed by thick lashes. Her pink lips contrast to his fair skin. But the girl is a Soukoku…she looks oddly familiar.

"Wolfram..?" she asked, her voice soft and her gaze gentle. "Why are you looking at me like that? It's just like you saw a ghost or something…"

She went out of the bed and Wolfram's jaw's dropped and his cheeks were flamed. Her nightgown is not only loose.

**IT IS THIN!!!!**

Her bottle curves visible and since the gown ended on her middle legs, the creamy flesh is visible and the fact that her underwear is black doesn't help Wolfram. Her hair falls to her calf and it dances as she walks.

Then she looked at Wolfram blankly

"Say… did you wear heels…I swear you got taller"

True, the girl looked up at him for she only reaches his chest.

"Hey..Wolfram…yooho?"

The girl said waving her hands on his emerald eyes as Wolfram stared at her petrified. He gulped when he looked down and saw the girl's upper cleavage exposed to hi eyes.

"AHHH!!!" Wolfram screamed falling in the ground. If this girl takes another step…he swears his nose will start to bleed and he doesn't wish to be like Gunter in any way!

"Shibuya…can you wear at least a robe?" Murata said smiling his trademark smile and blushing too.

"Why?" the girl asked. Finally, she noticed that she's wearing a girl's nightgown.

"Why the hell am I wearing this?" she screamed.

"I'll explain later but please…?" Murata said shoving a white robe in the brunette's hand. The girl took it and put it on her body tying it on her front.

Finally, the cast arrived. They stood on the door mouths hanging open.

Second and Minutes and then hours…maybe they stared at the girl for eternity until they realize who it is… Gunter collapsed nose bleeding and Great with Cheri-sama squealed in delight. Konrad smiled knowingly and Gwendal brow's twitched.

"Now…tell me…why you are all looking at me like that?" the gentle voice asked.

"Well…just touch your chest will you?" Murata requested.

The girl did so and when her hands reached her breast. She gasped and yelled

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS???????"**

"To put it simply…in order to save your life, I sacrificed your male body and changed it into a woman's. In this way, I destroyed the poison but of course, it was a dangerous procedure, we need maryoku for even mine and Shinou's are not enough, and then blood from half mazoku since you lost quite a lot and the blood of virgin so we can turn you into a woman, then, your brother to have blood from relatives. Everyone helps a lot" Murata explained smiling.

"BUT YOU TURN ME INTO A GIRL!!!"

"Would you rather die…Yuuri-heika?" a voice asked.

Suddenly, Shinou-heika appeared on Murata's shoulder. Frowning… to hell does this boy have any gratitude? His beautiful sage just spends a week in a bed.

"What…what are you doing here..?"

"Well, Yuuri-heika…I think I have every right to come to the country I founded. But I wanted to see you in that body as well as to visit my lovely sage" he said finally smiling.

"It wouldn't do if you die all the alliance you made will be put to waste. Also, Shin Makoku has to find a successor and I will NOT pick any maou after you. Don't ask why because for heaven's sake, I spent four thousand years just to have a perfect one. So we save your life…think of the good part…now providing an heir will be easy" he explained smiling wickedly.

"That's right, Greta now has a mama and a papa…" the brown haired human said jumping up and down.

"My, for the first time I'll have a daughter-in-law and a very pretty one! Come, Greta, I'll go prepare a dress for your _Mother!_"

"HAI!"

"I'm glad you're fine now…heika" Conrad said smiling and relieved as he bowed at the demon king…erm…queen.

"I'll have to talk to many people now that we have a female maou but I'm sure they'll understand" Gwendal said exiting the room and his younger brother followed.

"Shall we go too? My beautiful Sage…?" Shinou smiled.

"For heaven's sake…I'm not a girl…" Murata sighed but he is smiling.

They leave the room to the two…urm couple.

They stared at each other, Wolfram on the floor looking up to his fiancée.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!" Yuuri yelled.

Wolfram didn't know how to react… Was he glad?

"He-Hennachoko!" The blonde soldier finally said standing up.

"Just be happy you're alive. Do you know how worried I was? God, Yuuri don't scare me like that again!" he said haughtily.

Yuuri blinked as _he_ remembered the dream…Is Wolfram the reason _he _came back and choose to face the pain rather than to run away? Looking now at Wolfram…_his _heart beats very fast, _his _insides form a very tight knot and _he _noticed that despite _his_ girlish face…Wolfram is very…gorgeous.

Yuuri looked down blushing

_This is bad now I'm feeling something that only girls are supposed to feel for Wolfram……_

"Yuuri…after this…I…I'll…" Wolfram stuttered.

Yuuri looked up and smiled…even _his_ goofy smiled change…it is now gentle like her voice and _he_ said "I'm glad I can see you again Wolfram…"

This time Wolfram blushed… and said "Hennachoko, you're my fiancée…I'll follow you where ever you go!" _Even if it's hell…_

He realized now…he have to throw or burn his pink nightgown. Finally…he can now wear pajamas. The only problem is if Yuuri wears a nightgown like that, God…he may not be able to resist…

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

That is my third chapter and the twist I was talking about.

So how is it?

Please review.


	5. Scents and Kisses

**Tsunaida Kimi no te wo**

(Your hand that I held)

Me: (Grinning widely) ARIGATO GOZAMAISU!

I would like to answer some of the persons who review but first let me thank you!

pikeebo-san: I thank you for your reviews. And yeah I think that Yuuri has no problem about Wolfram now…

alice22: Hey, your guess is really right? Do you have psychic power or something? I tried so hard not to directly reveal that Yuuri will be a girl. I think I will make Yuuri as a girl…

geetac: Thanks for the review. I am conscious whether my fic would be funny enough but thank you for saying that my fic is funny. I really appreciate it!

XZanayu: Here is the next chapter. Thanks for your review and compliment. Though I am still thinking how Yuuri will cope up as a girl. Have any ideas?

Aerianna69: Thanks for the review. This is the next chapter. Hope you like it! (Me: Here's a handkerchief)

rueLf94: Thank you so much for following my story and becoming my Beta reader… !

AUTHOR'S IMPORTANT NOTES: I will start addressing Yuuri as a girl so please don't be confuse…

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

**Chapter Four: Scents and Kisses**

The young monarch faces the mirror that was on her room.

It was strange to look at her own reflection because she saw a face that she didn't recognize at first. If she didn't know that she was turned into a girl perhaps she would thought that this mirror is somehow magical and somebody is playing a prank on her. His normal, school boy look is gone replaced by a rather naïve looking girl with quite large cleavage. Her short black hair become a long, dark ebony hair that falls on her calf which is annoying enough that's why she put it up on a high ponytail, now it ends on her middle legs. Her eyes are still the same, large and black though now she has thick lashes framing it.

Even her complexion was changed. Before, her skin is tanned because she spends time under the sun playing her favorite sport, of course, baseball. Now, she find herself having fair, snow white complexion that can rival those noble girls that don't do anything except to comb their hair and gossip. Unconsciously, she touches her face and felt a smooth texture there, no blemish and no taints of any damage. Her hands fell on her rosy cheeks to her lips. It became pink like cherry blossoms contrasting her pale skin. She sighed as her gaze look downward and saw her chest bulging and two round things imminent through the white dress the priestesses where kind enough to lend. It was simply cut with long sleeves and square cut neck line. Because of the white dress her skin glowed more.

Her height decreases, now she has to look up even to Murata when they talked. Thank god, Greta only reach her chest or she swear, she'll start screaming. Not only that, her body now has curves and she looks quite softer.

Yesterday, she was brave enough to confirm her worst nightmare…she look down to the place where her thighs met and was quite surprise though she knew it even before she did that. She is now really a girl…

_Yuuri, look at the good side…at least you're a cute girl… and Wolfram will have no reason to call me a weakling…_

Thug…thug…

Thug…thug…

_Huh? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why can't I breathe? Wolfram…? Just be thinking about him makes me this…frustrated. _

She sighed but still…her heart is beating madly.

"Oi, Shibuya…Lord Weller, Lord von Kleist and Lord von Bielefelt are waiting outside. Are you ready?" Murata's voice asked after he knocked though he didn't open the door.

"Ah…hai…" a soft, feminine voice replied. God, even her voice changed!

She looks at herself again in the mirror to confirm that she really is now a girl. And no matter how many times she did, the results didn't change. A cute girl with black eyes brimming with innocence and naivety stared back at her.

She opened the door and saw Murata smiling at him.

"Ano…Murata…I'm sorry about my actions yesterday. I didn't know that you spend a week in bed as I am and you saved my life…I'm sorry" Yuuri said.

"Ie…don't bother with it. It's not like I don't understand you. When I became a woman for the first time, I was kind of shock to know that I was a man before…so…anyway…I didn't save your life alone. Many of our allied countries and mazoku offered their help. Don't thank me…thank them. And it was Shinou's wish to have you as a Maou… I can never disobey him even though he is childish at times but he was a great man…"

"WAS?" A voice suddenly said.

The two Soukoku looked at Murata's back and saw Shinou frowning.

"Ah, so you're there?" Murata said his smile widening.

"What do you mean by was?"

"Well…I didn't mean to say it that way so I'll change it 'I can never disobey him even though he is childish at times and he is a great man'. How was that?" Murata said.

Shinou frowned at him.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

They went outside the Shinou Temple and found the Maou's fiancé frowning. Yuuri have to hide his laugh or giggle just to see the resemblance she just saw.

"What took you so long, wimp?" he asked grumpily. "Perhaps you don't want to return to the castle because you were surrounded by girls that 'ooh' and 'ah' by your sugar coated words"

"Now, now, Lord von Bielefeld, His Majesty is now Her Majesty, and of course, women must have their time getting dress up" Murata said as Yuuri stepped back.

"Geez…thanks for reminding me…" Yuuri mumbled.

"Shall we go now, Heika?" Conrad's ever gentle voice said.

Yuuri smiled and said "Yes"

She went to Aoi but as she mounts she found difficulty. Yes, she had ridden a horse many times now, but considering her height it would be so much harder. And she is wearing a dress…

"What's the problem, wimp?" a voice asked.

She looked up… (A/N Yeah…up) and saw her fiancé frowning at her.

"I-I can't ride Aoi" she said.

"Why?" he asked. Then it registered to him, she's wearing a skirt not his usual black pants.

"What's the problem, Wolfram?" Conrad asked. He is already on his horse and Gunter is too.

"Lord Weller…Yuuri…will going to ride with me today", he said simply.

"Huh?" the two asked.

And Wolfram gets off his white horse and said "You can't ride a horse because you are wearing a dress so shut up and ride with me, wimp…"

"Don't call me a wimp!" she said.

But then, Wolfram went behind her touching her waist and raising her up so that she can ride with him. But this time Yuuri is in front, not her legs around the back of the horse but simply riding it in a lady-like way.

"Hey…" she said blushing as Wolfram went up on his horse. Wolfram, on her back, well considering their position, on her side, she could smell his scent…cinnamon with mint.

How can she miss it before? And he felt so warm and she has to blush just by thinking about it. Then, she saw Wolfram's arms on her side and holding the rein.

Finally, they rode. First, Yuuri was surprised, she never rode a horse this way before and so she has to grab Wolfram's front coat. Wolfram was also surprised when she did so. She hold on him tightly afraid that she might fall but Wolfram would rather cut his arm than to let this girl fall on the horse and scratch herself.

"Hold on tight…Yuuri…" he said.

The girl looked up and Wolfram smiled at her…genuinely and she blushed.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

Wolfram hand's tightened on the rein as his horse speed up to the capital's city.

His fiancé is on his horse riding with him. Her dainty hands clasped on his blue coat's bodice and gripping to it, he smiled at the thought that his fiancé is really clinging to him.

He noticed a thing also…her scent changed. Her husky scent was gone replaced by a soft mixture of lavender and chamomile. The scent tickled his nose and her hair despite being pony tailed blew on his face and it has the same scent too. It was deeply addicting.

They arrived at the city's gate. As usual, there are plenty of people waiting for their beloved king. Of course, Cheri-sama made sure that the whole world knew that the Maou is now a Queen. But still, people don't seem to care instead they are happy to know that the young monarch is still alive. It cause quite a ruckus when they found that Yuuri was in the verge of death but now they are happy to know that His Majesty, Yuuri Shibuya is back…only as Her Majesty.

It wouldn't so good if they entered like that so, Wolfram dismount and slowly lead the way leading his horse. As soon as they entered the town was filled with shouts and cheers. But they paused when they saw their king umm… queen. But seconds later, they resumed shouting and cheering. They were followed by Gunter and Conrad both smiling. Awkwardly, she smiled and waved…the cheers grew louder. She was glad that her people still accepted her…

She looks at her front and saw Cheri-sama waving at them. The blonde ex-queen was smiling at them. This would be a very tiring life time…

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

"Are they gone now…My lovely Great Sage?" a deep voice said.

"You seemed to be rather irritated by them and wish with all your heart to live your temple..." Murata said sighing.

"I hate competition and you knew that…" Shinou said.

Murata smiled. It was strange to hear his first name once again. No one remember it perhaps, Shinou.

"Yeah, I know… but does…Shibuya really count?" Murata asked mischievously.

"Yes, but I'm sure…she will never dare to do this" Shinou said he suddenly grabbed Murata and crushed his lips to the Soukoku's.

It was not necessarily brutal but quite lovingly and all the same...teasingly. Shinou waited four thousand years to do this again and the Great Sage is so much smaller than him now. He enjoyed it…really did.

The door burst open and Shinou broke the kiss looking at the door. He saw a petrified priestess carrying a tray of snack. The priestess blushed and said "I am terribly sorry for my intrusion…Shinou-heika. I-I'll just leave the tray…"

The girl went out the room with a face as red as a tomato.

"They'll be talking about that one for months…y'know" Murata said blushing as he straightens up his glasses. "And that was my first kiss in this body" he sighed.

"Oh…not really" Shinou smiled.

Murata looked at him bewildered "Don't tell you do things to me while I'm sleeping…!"

"Would it bother you if I did? I claimed you before right?"

Murata sighed, his blushing becoming more imminent, and said "You're so…childish"

"Thank you…"

The two laughed and eat the food the priestess had been gracious enough to prepare…

Shinou really would like to claim him again…but his body now looks more fragile and he can't forgive himself if he damaged it. For now, he waits and plot some pranks for the royal couple. He just has to keep it a secret from the Sage or he would be reprimanded again like a child though he quite enjoys it. He smiled wickedly…

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

You might also wondering why the story is slow paced again...well I am sorry but it's my style of writing if you have something to say...say it to my mother. Yep, my mother taught me how to write no not just by hand. She's a teacher...

Dewayne is supposed to be the Great Sage first name it means Dark or Black or at least that is what the internet says...

And I am currently doing a small dance for summer is here at the Philippines. Yooho!!!!

Next is swimming and outings...

My father is an Overseas Contract Worker at Libya and I haven't seen him for a year but this May he will come home! Yipee! I am a Daddy's Girl!

So how was that? Should I change my genre?

Please review! I deeply appreciate it.

Now should I include a Lemon chapter in the future?

I will be busy for a few days because of the finals exam

But don't worry I'll upload a new chapter by this week!

Love you all!

Bye!!!


	6. Acceptance

Tsunaida kimi no te wo 

(Your hand that I held) 

_Hey guys I'm back thank you so much for reading my work and sorry…I just have big last exams_

_Also I thank those who add this story to their Story Alert list and Favorites_

_Me: __**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**__ (Bowing deeply)_

_Recently while reading at I saw a read a very cute manhwa by the named of Hot Blooded Woman and it have me crying. It was so nice and funny all the same._

_And also one manga got my attention…I think it's…Girl meets Girl? _

_It is when the protagonist who is a male had an accident because of an alien. The alien obviously guilty, healed him…but made a mistake? He became a girl…_

_Whoa…I thought…It's just like my story!_

_I think I'll read it when my mother allows me to get to the PC in two meters radius._

_Sigh…it's just holy week here in the Philippines…_

_Many thanks to those who are kind enough to give reviews to this story…_

_To _**XZanayu** : Thanks for your reviews. It really uplifts my spirit. Yeah…I understand that periods are horrible for girls like us. (Me: Yes! I'm a girl and I loved being one!) I also want to have a child someday and for periods…hell yes! Periods sometimes gave me so much pain that I can't write a decent paragraph. Thank God for Mom's herbal medicine that passed by generation! And about the lemon chapter…I will not be adding it this chapter I just said in the near future!

To **alice22 **: Yeah…but still you're good at guessing. As for Jennifer…Ha! I bet the whole Shibuya family will change…really I will be planning for his/her homecoming!

To **rueLf94** : Thanks. It's not that I do not like Wolfram as a girl but I like Yuuri as an uke and believe me he have the qualities of one! This is the next chapter. Again thanks for being my BetaReader 

To **Aerianna69** : This is the next chapter! Hope you like it!

To **geetac** : Hey…I hope that this story will be funny enough!

To **pikeebo** : I hope that this story is good even if it turns into 180 degree

To **HARPGO **: I had been planning this. In this way…as Yuuri as a girl I will have no uneasiness and be guilty as of being a Christian at least they are boy and girl in bodies? Right?

**Notes: (More?) **

**I will be addressing Yuuri as a girl so please don't be confuse! I decided to change my Genre as it is not really Angst now Right? But in the future I will add some angst as love triangles and almost-death? Maybe I will change my Fiction Rate to M in the near future depending on my review **

**Disclaimer: If I own it…I will not be writing at right? Still you can't stop a daydreamer fool to write absurd stories about her favorite anime? So please don't sue me! **

* * *

**Chapter Five: Acceptance**

****

* * *

The whole Blood Pledge Castle is full of life today. The Great Hall is full of light and flowers are adorned everywhere. Many important people from different countries are present. There were those countries that decided to allied themselves to Shin Makoku, some were rich merchants who have big business in the said country and there were also the aristocrats. The maids are running back and forth serving meals. The whole security is also very heavy. After what happen on the 27th Maou's birthday, it is better to be prepared than sorry right? 

On this day, the maou arrived to her castle after being treated on Shinou Temple; they held a belated birthday party. Hopefully, now there will be no more uninvited guests. It had caused quite mayhem to the people of not only Shin Makoku but through out the world to know that there is a group of assassin who are unintelligent enough to almost kill the person who brought peace to the world. Without the maou, the alliance will fall apart and there will be unnecessary disorder that will resort maybe to war. Though now, that fear had vanished for the maou is still alive only in a different gender. And that is the main reason this party is held, to assure their allies that there is nothing to worry about.

But where is the maou? 

She is not with the royal guards, for here is Gwendal and Gunter talking to some people from other countries. There is Conrad giving orders with his brother… Now…where is the king…erm… queen?

"Look at the mirror…Your Majesty" Cheri-sama said giving a hand mirror to the queen.

The teenage girl gasped…

"As we thought…the dress Cheri-sama picked for you is beautiful though we have a hard time to make it since it is only a week" Anissina von Karbelnikoff said.

"This…is me?" Yuuri asked as she ran her fingers on her face.

"Of course…who else is that? My son is so lucky to have you…Your Majesty" Cheri smiled seductively.

Yuuri gulped. She can't believe that she is now wearing a gown and her face had make-up. Though she is quite used to it since it was only five years when her mother stopped forcing her to wear cute clothes. And she was a boy by that time…but seeing her reflection, she couldn't help but to feel pride. She didn't even recognize her new face. Anissina and Cheri had a hard time to capture her in order to wear the dress. But here she is now…

On the moment, Wolfram helped her to dismount. The three maids, Sanguria, Lasagna and Doria, by the orders of the previous maou had ambushed her and dragged her to the castle dressing room. There Anissina is waiting for her and hell breaks loose.

But now…here she is sitting on a chair looking at her reflection and not believing that this person is Shibuya Yuuri… 

"Shibuya…?" a voice said.

The door opened revealing Murata Ken; he is wearing the black royal outfit though now he has a dark blue cloak wrapped on his shoulders. When his eyes looked at the women in the room, he gasped.

"Shibuya…is that really you?" he asked. "You look pretty" he added.

Yuuri stood up and said "What are you doing here, Murata?"

"I am here to escort you since you and I have the almost the same position in this country. And let's just say I grew tired of being in Shinou Castle and decided to have some fun here. A person also wants to see this castle again" he smiled.

Then Shinou appeared on his shoulder frowning. The two woman gasped and said "Shinou-heika!" 

"Get it on already…Dewayne" he said and he disappeared again but Murata can feel him on his shoulders meaning he is only invisible.

"Dewayne?" Yuuri asked walking to the door.

"My name as the Great Sage" Murata answered.

"Ah…I see but it's a good name" Yuuri complimented.

"I've been told…" Murata smiled again.

"Shall we proceed?" he asked stepping into the room to allow Yuuri to pass first.

He followed with Cheri-sama and Anissina…

Upon reaching the stairs Murata said in a loud voice " I present to you all…Her Majesty…Shibuya Yuuri" 

This got the attention of the people downstairs. And Yuuri flinched by the sound of _Her _Majesty for she is still unaccustomed to being address as a girl. Though she knew it was appropriate since she is technically a girl. 

_Wait…did she actually admit that she is a girl?_

Sighing to herself she looked down. People are staring at her with petrified expression. Well eventually they will be surprise for they meet her as a king before after all.

"Shibuya…" Murata's voice snapped her back to reality. She jumped and said "G-good evening, everyone" 

_Wolfram's POV_

_What does she thinks she's doing? Why did she wear such dress…I guess its Hahaue's scheme again. But Hahaue overdid it. Now everyone is staring at her…Who could blame them?_

_Her black hair is held up into a high ponytail and curled into ringlets. But not like the big ones of Hahaue, hers is more…thinner and it gives her elegance. Then she had a black headband with white frills on her hair._

_Her dress is also elegant. Thank God, Hahaue chose to have a dress with high neckline. _

_Though she's now a girl, she still wears the royal color…black. _

_She is wearing a dark dress with high fitting neckline and puff sleeves. The neckline has white lace on the edge and she is wearing a gold pin on the area between her shoulder blades. The brooch is shaped like the Shin Makoku crest and it has black onyx gems and diamond adorned on it. The puff sleeves also have white lace on the edging._

_Then the bodice has white frills running laterally on her chest it extends to the end of her dress. There on hem are more white frills and it ends just above her knees. She is wearing white socks that have black frills on the end and it goes well with her black ballet shoes. The socks covered the area where her dress ended._

_She looks really cute! _

_Just like a doll… _

_It had been a laugh whenever people mentioned that there is a woman more beautiful than Hahaue but now…there is someone who can really rival it. Hahaue is indeed pretty and Elizabeth too._

_But Hahaue's beauty is more of seduction and it is vulgar while Elizabeth's beauty is elegance and grace. But hers…is innocence…so much innocence is on her eyes._

_She doesn't really look elegant and graceful at all and certainly not seductive. It just her onyx eyes are full of untainted innocence that can be compared to a child. The way she gaze at others, the way she smiles and the way she walks are just like from a doll. So pure and naïve…_

"G-Good evening"_ her voice is so gentle… _

_Is this really the wimpy king?_

_My heart has the familiar sensation, it is pounding so loudly. _

_I looked around everyone are staring at her. _

_NO!_

_Don't look at her like that! _

_Jealousy…_

_If that is not the word that can name this sensation then there is no jealousy in the world._

_Why?_

_Why does she have to be so beautiful?_

_End of Wolfram's POV_

Yuuri sighed heavily. Finally, the party is over. She was so damned tired. And so she stretches her arms and yawned.

"Do you have any manners, wimp?" a voice from the dark asked. 

Then there comes, Wolfram frowning.

"What's your problem if I yawned like this?" she asked.

Wolfram's frown deepened.

"In case, you forgot…you're now a girl and as the Maou you should act as a lady…" he said walking with her until they reach the Maou Chambers.

"It's not like I wanted to be a girl" Yuuri mumbled. But then she looked at the window.

"But since I am one now…I just have to accept it" she said smiling at Wolfram.

The blonde flushed. He didn't know what to say and the sight before him is simply beautiful. The moonlight framing his fiancée's smiling gentle face and his heart beat initially quickened with the familiar sensations. 

"But still I like girls better…" the girl said teasingly.

"Y…You wimp!" 

Wolfram was furious, he pulled Yuuri in a headlock but the girl managed to evade. But not necessarily escape fro Wolfram got her hair. 

"OW" Yuuri said as she fell on the bed and Wolfram followed.

The two blushed beet red when they saw each other in such position. Wolfram felt two round flesh against his chest and for a moment the thought didn't register to his brain of what it is. They were silent and unable to move…rooted on the spot.

But it was Yuuri who first speak…

"Do you mind?" she asked blushing.

"Ah…" Wolfram said getting up. His body is flamed and face flushed. The feeling is too surreal.

Yuuri sighed in relief. For a moment, she felt her body burning with strange sensation, she was not familiar with. 

* * *

Wolfram can't sleep. How could he when every minute, the black hair bust will brushed to his back. It's freaking him. It's so damn hard to sleep like this. He is no longer wearing his frilly pink nightgown instead he is clothed with white pajamas. And Yuuri refuse to wear a nightgown so like him, she is wearing the same pajamas as before only that is tighter on the chest. Wolfram didn't dare to turn around to meet the brunette's face. He knew it would be angelic for he stared at it when his fiancée is still a boy. And even by that time, the maou didn't look like a demon king but a sleeping angel. It will definitely be better this time but…he couldn't be swallowed by his own burning passion for his fiancée.

And so finally mustering the courage he turned around and saw his fiancée's sleeping face. 

"Beautiful…" he whispered.

He ran his hands to her cheeks and put the stray black hair on the back of her face.

"As always…" Wolfram smiled.

"Wolf…ram…" her voice said.

_She's calling to me?_

"Please…" she said again. "Please kill me instead…I…I never…"

Then tears fell on her cheeks.

"Yuuri…"

"PLEASE…NOT HIM…" she gasped.

"Yuuri…wake up…" Wolfram said frantically as the sleeping maou began to sleep.

The brunette opened her eyes…crying.

"Yuuri are you okay?" the blonde asked and he gasped as he felt the Maou's delicate arms around his neck. She sobbed and cry at his shoulders and unconsciously Wolfram pats her head.

"It's fine… Yuuri…everything is fine…I'll protect you…I promise" Wolfram said softening up.

Then he felt her head shook left to right.

"I'm not worried about myself…I…I always dreamed of everyone dying…Okuro, Oyaji and Shori…then…then…Greta…and everyone…even you. Everyone always dies on my dreams then I always see myself…I am the one killing them…and you…It's just so sad…and so cold…and lonely…I can pretend to be fine by day and smile and act as the idiot king you had but by night I can't take it. I always cry like a baby…and, oh, this body cries so easily. It's really irritating…" she said.

Wolfram smiled as he ran his fingers to that long black hair and smelled the lavender fragrance that lingers there with chamomile.

"You wimp…What makes you think that we will die? And you're the one doing it? Don't make me laugh…you can't even hurt a single fly…especially now… and as for crying…don't worry about it…everyone cries and especially girls…"

Yuuri removed her arms and shouted "I'M NOT A GIRL"

"Yes you are…" 

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Finally Yuuri burst into giggles just like a girl and Wolfram can no longer take it and laughed too.

Soon, Yuuri have to wipe her eyes of tears and her stomach is painful that she have to clutch it.

"I thought you accepted the fact that you are a girl now?"

"Hell, yes…but I still like girls…"

"Why you cheater…if I ever see you flirting with some girl I will not only burn her alive but I'll barbecue you too!"

Yuuri laughed again and said "Arigato Wolfram…you always makes me feel better"

Wolfram blushed the shade of cherry blossoms and said "I am you fiancé and it is my duty that you will not get hurt or lonely!" 

And on the darkness…without the blonde knowing it, Yuuri blushed. Before falling asleep again, she smiled and said "Of course…you are…"

And on the other direction, Wolfram is smiling…Yuuri embraced him for the first time and talks to him about how he feels. It makes him so happy.

"Wimp…" _but I like her just the way she is…_

The two sleep peacefully unaware that something is coming…

* * *

_So…my dear reader how was it?_

_I am very sorry for the late update but I just don't have enough time now and I am completing y requirements._

_Sigh…being a student is not easy…_

_**FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO ARE SUPPORTING THIS FANFIC:**_

_**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Yuuri, the Hope

**

* * *

**

Tsunaida kimi no te wo

**(Your hand that I held)**

_KONICHIWA!! Mina-sama!!_

_oGenki desu ka??_

_I'm fine and healthy, thank God_

_By the way…I like to thank those who review frequently_

_And I would like to take this opportunity to say something about my Beta Reader rueLf94-sama_

_rueLf94-sama : I am sorry that I posted my chapters before you beta read them but don't worry your beta reading will not go to waste for after I receive it I will post it so please don't stop… And also Arigato Gozaimasu…rueLf94 – Sama!! I am just a very impatient person, Gomen Nasai_

_To Aerianna69-sama: Thanks for your compliment. I hope you will follow my story till the end but it would be a very…very long story, I'm telling you. And this is the next chapter…hope you enjoy!!_

_To XZanayu – sama: Thank you for the review. About what is coming…just read my next chapters okay?_

_To AmberFox and Lyell – sama: Thank you for the compliment and review. God, that's really what I'm planning to do but I will make Shori more surprised remember he didn't know that Yuuri was changed into a girl…as for school…hell…just read my next chapters or I'll be spoiling it!_

_To Hazureskywar – sama: Thank you for your heart warming comment. Please review more! And this is the next chapter_

_This is the next chapter mina-sama!_

_I hope you enjoy my story so far and the more you review the more I become inspired. Thank you so much…for the people who add this story to their favorite and story alerts list. And as for you…please review!_

_I am enjoying a manga by the name of Shinshi Goumei Cross and it is just plain sweet and beautiful._

_And I can't watch anime because my speakers got broken…_

_Sigh… enough of this nonsense_…

_And also, I am very sorry for the late upload... it was holy week in Philippines and I am not allowed to get near the computer for seven days. But this chapter is extra long so I guess I make up for it... Please review it uplifts my spirits..._

**Notes:**

**I will be addressing Yuuri as a girl so please don't be confuse! I decided to change my Genre as it is not really Angst now Right? But in the future I will add some angst as love triangles and almost-death? Maybe I will change my Fiction Rate to M in the near future depending on my review **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and will never own Kyo Kara Maou but at least write absurd stories like this right?**

* * *

_**Quotes Time**_

_**The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart.**_

_**Helen Keller**_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Yuuri, the hope**

The sun blinded the blonde prince. He opened his beautiful emerald orbs ad shield it with his arms. Damn, he overslept again but he has a reason now. He only drowsed only in four hours since he was afraid that his fiancée will have another nightmare and he will not be there to comfort her. Even before she became a girl, she is always a weak wimp. But because of her attitude, he became attached to her that he can't even be apart from her…She lacks sense of pride unlike him, he trust people easily unlike him and most of all she can make friends easily unlike him. Maybe that is the reason, he fell in love with her…she is so unlike him that when she is around him…he felt that her presence completes him. Smiling slightly he sits on the bed, it is when he noticed something.

It was a girl with black hair facing the mirror and slowly combing her damp, straight hair. Her pale dainty hand is holding a comb. The comb teeth entangles her hair that was curled last night and it falls to her bare shoulder. Indeed, she looks very beautiful with the moonlight framing her yet it didn't match her… she was lively and cute while the moon is quiet and solemn.

The sun match her better…the sun rays striking on her face as she moves her hands through her black locks is very picturesque. It was like a goddess.

She's wearing a white spaghetti strap dress, since she is sitting on a backless chair, the prince don't know its length but the straps are tied carefully on her shoulders and her milky shoulders are exposed. His fiancée complexion is no longer tan instead it was pale much paler than his. And her skin looks so radiant…His face didn't blush at all…no time to blush…just look…at this…

Even if he was a prince…that prince can only succumb to his princess…if he was a king…he can only kneel to his queen… and no matter how he fought it in the past…he had become the sun of this person…

He was too dazzled to move…his heart pounding loudly than ever before. Please stop…let the time stop so I can watch it for eternity…let this sight be mine alone…forever

"Ara…Wolfram…are you awake?" she said turning around, her hair following her movement and her pink lips curving a smile

The blonde prince blinked and made his usual 'hmmp'.

"Isn't it obvious, wimp?"

"You overslept…everyone are waiting to have breakfast with us" she said.

"I slept only four hours so don't bother me…wimp", he said.

He went out of the bed and to the bathroom. His face is the shade of cherries.

"What's wrong with him?" Yuuri shrugged. She looks at the mirror and sighed.

But then, she blushed when she remembered last night.

Wolfram was always by her side. He cared for her and protected her. And he looks so handsome…

And he is very warm too…

Yuuri gasped.

_This is really bad…I am now really having feminine feelings for Wolfram… _

But I am a girl… well, physically speaking. Nothing is wrong right now, Right? He is after all a boy.

She laid down the brush and opened her closet.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed

Her closet…… why it is suddenly lose the black school uniform and have dresses and skirts?

There is only one person who can do this…

She searched high and low for some clothes that will be comfortable enough and finally she found a simple dress…

It was pure black with v-neckline and round collars. The collar has white frills around it. Then there was a white ribbon tied under the collar. The sleeves reach on her elbows it has white lace on it. Then it has something like a thin petticoat that made the skirt to bubble up. And it has a white ribbon around the waist. Then the hem has white frills and above it are laces of the color white.

So far it was the most comfortable clothes, she could find.

Sighing, she removed her white dress and put it on. It was quite hard wince it has many loopholes and she didn't know where to put the ribbon at all. Yes, he had experience wearing girl's clothes since her mother made her wear those kind of frilly dresses but still it was her mother who put it on her. Sighing as she looks at the mirror. It was quite good. She put on white stocking-like socks. It reaches just below her knees and it has black lace on it. Then finally, black shoes. It is flat and squishy and has closed rounded toes.

Indeed, it was the most comfortable clothes she could find. Since the others have big petticoats, low necklines and too many frills. Then she runs the bush to her hair the last time. And she looks at herself.

"Hmmm…my hair is too long…" she said.

True enough, her hair if she sits down on the floor will fall on the ground. Just like a court lady from the Heian Era on Japan where Junihitoe and fans are fashionable. She guessed it was Murata's doing since, he once said that he likes girls with long hair.

Sighing again, she realizes that it will be bothersome if she just let it fall like this. It reaches her calf after all. She put on a thick white hair band that contrasts on her black hair. Then she pony tailed her long hair using a thin ribbon.

_Good enough…_ she said.

The bathroom door opened revealing Wolfram. He is already wearing his blue uniform and a frown. He looked at his fiancée head to toe and Yuuri is oblivious of the faint blush on his cheek.

"Let's go" he said turning around.

"Ah, heika…you look so beautiful" Gunter manages to say without having a nosebleed.

"Hahaue…Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Greta said cheerfully jumping form her chair and embracing Yuuri.

The difference on height is noticeable for Greta reaches her chest, before she only reach her stomach.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu…heika, did you have a good sleep?" Conrad asked.

"Ohayo, Nazukeoya. Yes, I have a good night sleep" Yuuri smiled as she reach for her chair. But she was surprise when Wolfram pulls the chair for her. She looks at her questioningly and finally understood. She sits on it and Wolfram gently pushes her chair back.

"A-arigato…Wolfram…" she said slightly fidgeting.

There comes the usual hmmp… again.

Conrad smiled at his younger brother's sudden change of attitude. He of course knew that the supposed-to-be royal couple is still adjusting. He hope that they will finally stop to threw tantrums and shout at each other.

"Ara? Where's Gwendal…?" Yuuri asked.

"Gwendal is on his office and doing something…" Gunter explained.

"I see…"

"And…Murata?"

"Geika returned to Shinou Temple saying that someone needs company…"

"So it's just us now…"

"Hai…Heika…"

The people eat the breakfast quietly until Gunter said "Heika, there will be a slight change of schedule, now you will start to have Lady Lesson with Anissina so the time that will be meeting is lessened isn't that horrible?" Gunter wailed.

Yuuri's black eyes widened…

"Wh-what?"

"Heika, since you are a lady now, you must learn the manners and the ways of how to become one and Anissina is kind enough to participate" Conrad explained hiding a smile.

"Yay…Hahaue will study with me!" Greta said joyfully.

"EHHH??"

* * *

"Who told you to attack the Maou?" Gwendal asked firmly.

"Damn it, how many times will I tell you we will not speak?" a prisoner said.

"I repeat…Who order you to attack Her Majesty?"

"Her Majesty? I thought he was a man?"

"Because of what you did, he became a girl…"

"Fck it the maou is still alive!"

"Yes…and so I will give you a chance speak or your fingers will come next"

"I will not speak…I will never betray my master!"

Gwendal groaned and he was about to unsheathe his sword when a cold hand went on his shoulder.

"Gwendal…"

He turned and saw Anissina looking sadly at him.

"What are you doing here in the dungeon?" he asked returning the sword from its hilt.

"You are needed above…" she said.

Gwendal frowned as he looked at the frightened prisoner.

"I'll resume the interrogation with the others…" he grumbled.

Anissina looked at the dungeon, eyes focused on the brown orbs of a woman staring at her with disgust.

Since the failed assassination they kept the prisoners forcing answers but their tongues are sealed. It was Anissina's surprise when she learned that one of the assassins is a woman.

Sighing, she went out of the dark dungeon.

"HEIKA!!" a loud flirty voice said.

From the table, the young monarch raise her head and been attack by Cheri-sama's hugs.

"You look really beautiful, heika, the black dress match you really. You look so beautiful" she said.

"C-can't…breathe!"

"HAHAUE!"

Cheri-sama immediately released the young maou. And look at her delightedly.

"Greta…your _mother _is really beautiful right?" she said turning her attention to Greta.

"Hai…Hahaue is the MOST beautiful girl right? Wolfram-chichiue?"

Wolfram raised his head blushing lightly and looks at the other direction and said "Of course, she's my fiancée"

Yuuri's face was tint with pink then.

"Ah, how cute…a romantic young love, I feel like a young woman again!" Cheri-sama said dreamily.

Greta giggled as she finally finished her food.

"C'mon, Hahaue, Anissina is waiting for us!" she said tugging Yuuri's arm.

"Wait…" she said as she wiped the cloth to her face.

They ran to the northern corridor to the laboratory.

"Wolfram…Gwendal summons you…" Conrad said.

The blonde prince sighed and said "Fine…"

He stood up and went to Gwendal's office.

He knocked three times until he heard his brother's voice…

"Come in…"

He opened the door and saw his brother signing various papers.

"You summoned me, Aniue?"

"As a matter of fact, I did…"

"What was it about?"

Gwendal put down the quill.

"Your father wants you to the Bielefeld's land to guide the border and…it's about _her_"

Wolfram's lips frowned as he heard it.

"Didn't Chichiue fix that when I got engaged to the Maou…"

"But you see…she's stubborn…and the Maiden's Ceremony is about to start…you can't avoid her any longer…"

"Fine…I'll go to the Bielefeld's land tomorrow morning…"

Gwendal looked at his brother and said "You better tell Her Majesty about her or she'll get the wrong idea…"

"I know, Aniue but…not this time, she's still coping up…" Wolfram sighed.

"But I'll tell her about the assignment" he added.

Gwendal sighed and looked at the sun.

"It has been fifteen years since you went here and she still continuing her shameless schemes… I just can't believe it…" he said.

Wolfram didn't answer instead he looked sadly at the sky together with Gwendal.

"Her mother is still supporting her…" Gwendal added. "I can't believe that your father had her as a replacement for Hahaue…"

"I too can't believe at first…" Wolfram said. There was a pregnant silence. Remembering the past is a painful thing.

"I better get moving to alert my guards… and prepare… If you'll excuse me…Aniue…" Wolfram said as he went out of the room.

Gwendal nodded and looked at his brother.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Greta tugged Yuuri's arm impatiently as she knock on an unknown room on the left side of the Anissina's laboratory.

"Where exactly are we, Greta?" the young _queen_ asked.

It has been a year since he lived here at Blood Pledge Palace but since the castle is so big, she never memorizes the rooms except for those she visit regularly.

"This is Anissina's study room. She made her stories and plans here…" Greta smiled.

_So this is perhaps the room where she plotted her ideas of torture for Gwendal and Gunter…_ Yuuri thought smiling slightly.

The door opened revealing Anissina.

"Good Morning…Anissina…" Greta smiled.

"M…Morning…" Yuuri said awkwardly.

_Oh, I wish she is not like Gunter _she thought.

Anissina gave her trademark smirk and said "Don't be nervous, Your Majesty… I am neither a slave driver as Gwendal nor a strict teacher as Gunter"

Yuuri jumped and smiled.

"Please come in…" she invited.

It was her first time to come to this room. It is a big circular room with big windows and a door that extends to a balcony. The wallpapers are the color of lavender and light blue. There are bookcases on the walls with round tea tables and squishy elegant chairs. Portraits of beautiful ladies are on the walls near the fireplace and there is collection of china on a big glass closet near it. Then, the floor was carpeted by the color of the navy. It was a warm and elegant room.

"This is the room where the wives and concubines of maou gathered" Anissina explained.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Hahaue?" Greta asked.

Yuuri nodded.

"Please sit down, Your Majesty" Anissina said.

Yuuri sat down on the nearest chair but she heard a soft 'tut'

"Your Majesty…when you sit down you should allow a gentleman to pull a chair for you since you are the Maou. If you are with the company of other people or of the lower ranks you should allow even a woman to pull a chair for you. That means even me…" she said smiling.

"Huh? But in Earth only men pull the chair for women" Yuuri said as she stood up and pull the chair.

"Yes, Conrad did tell me about it. But here in Shin Makoku it is impolite for a Mazoku not to do that especially in front of a person of higher ranks than him/her. It is a way to show recognition that they acknowledge your position higher than him/her. Also, Your Majesty, never allow another man to do that in front of your fiancée because if you do that it would show that not only you don't acknowledge his presence but also that your engagement is not legitimate" Anissina explained.

"How come that this manners don't apply when I was a man?" she asked.

"Because as you say you are a man…this rules only applies on noble ladies…" she smiled as she pulled the chair and graciously signaled that she could sit. Yuuri smiled and sit down. Anissina pushed the chair back to the circular table and said "After this, you're supposed to say 'Thank you'"

"It was quite interesting…" Yuuri said.

Anissina smiled and motioned Greta…

"Today, we will learn about the manners of the table…"

Yuuri realized that despite her eccentric behavior…Lady von Karbelnikoff is a gentle lady when she wants to. And her company is quite good. She teaches clearly without loops or further ado not like Gunter who have many other things to discuss that it becomes confusing.

Anissina taught her many things which are easy to understand.

"You are quite a good teacher…Anissina…" Yuuri smiled as she sipped on her tea.

"And you're a great student, Your Majesty…" Anissina said.

"It's fun to learn this things right? Hahaue…?" Greta asked as she bit her cookie.

"Yes, that's right…" Yuuri smiled.

"Tomorrow…same time…same place, Your Majesty, we will continue our lessons about dancing and talking…" Anissina said.

"Thank you" Yuuri smiled.

She exited the room. Greta stayed there to continue her lessons about the history of Shin Makoku while now; she has to go to Gunter room of boredom…

Sighing, she passed to Wolfram's original chambers…

Curious, she peeked inside and saw Wolfram packing things.

"Wolfram?" she asked.

The blonde turned and frowned.

"I thought Anissina taught you the manners of a lady….and as far as I can remember, you shouldn't go into a man's chamber especially if you don't knock" he grumbled.

"Oh, sorry…but are you going somewhere?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram resumed to his packing and said "My father wants me in our lands…"

Yuuri stared at him for a moment and said "Why?"

"It's about my…younger sister and…well…I'll come back after two weeks time so don't worry" he said.

"Oh…wait you have a younger sister?"

"Yes…"

Yuuri sensed that Wolfram don't want to talk about this things and stopped blabbering.

"When are you going to leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow at dawn…"

"I…I see…"

_Why?_

_Why do I feel lonely?_

_When Wolfram leaves for patrol duties I was never lonely…_

"Is it alright for you to hang around here…wimp?"

"AH! RIGHT THE LESSONS!" she gasped.

Soon, she heard a faint cry…

"HEIKA?? WHERE ARE YOU…IS THIS SERVANT'S COMPANY NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!"

"Then, I'll see you at dinner… Wolfram…Bye!" she said running.

Wolfram smiled and said "What a wimp…"

Through out the lessons, Yuuri only heard Gunter senseless mumblings, his voice is droning on her mind though now she isn't sleepy.

_It seems that Wolfram is sad to go back to his family. Why? When you are with your family you're supposed to be happy right? Since they are your family… _

"…and after the war, the 17th Maou had gotten some lands on the northern continent thus the Shin Makoku expanded…"

"Gunter?"

"Yes, Your Majesty…"

"Tell me about Wolfram's father…"

Gunter looked at her in shocked.

"Why…Why your majesty?"

"Erm…I am just curious that's all…"

Gunter coughed and put down his book.

"Vladimir von Bielefeld… He is the third consort of Her Majesty, Cecile von Spitzweg. He is known for his strict and regal behavior but had a reputation for taking blondes as wives. He is the father of Wolfram von Bielefeld but besides him he has a son Rodolfo von Bielefeld who is older than Wolfram thus the inheritor of the name. Overall, he had three wives, the mother of Rodolfo, Her Majesty, Cecile and his current wife Almarine"

"Almarine?"

"Yes, she was a poor pheasant widow with her daughter when Lord Vladimir took her in as his concubine for at that time, Lady Cecile is still his wife. But of course, they were separated"

"Yes, Wolfram mentioned that he has a younger sister…"

"Miss Adelaine…"

"I see…"

"Miss Adelaine's father is not known that's why she doesn't have a surname but still she can't use the Bielefeld's name…"

Yuuri didn't know why but she is uneasy with the subject. Since, Wolfram said he'll return there is something on her stomach that she can't explain.

Soon, she found herself already finished the paper works.

"You're fast today and your brain seemed to be flying" Gwendal noticed as he watches Yuuri carelessly signs the paper.

"Huh? No it's just I am hungry…" Yuuri smiled.

He frowned; the Maou was never a great liar.

"That's all for today…" Gwendal said.

Yuuri stared at him and said "Ah…Thank god…"

She stood up from her chair. She was about to exit the room when it opened with a bang revealing Cheri-sama.

"Hello Your Majesty and Gwen. I had been searching for you throughout the day. I want to show you something!" she said excitedly.

"Huh…wait Cheri-sama!" she shouted as the blonde woman drags her out of the room to the corridors until they reach the garden.

It was sunset and the moon is starting to appear. Speaking of the moon, His Highness is also here with Conrad and Greta

"Yo, Shibuya!" the bespectacled man smiled.

"Murata what are you doing here?"

"Well, Lady von Spitzweg dragged me too here" he smiled.

"What about Shinou?"

"Don't worry…he has the company of his priestess today…" he smiled wickedly.

Yuuri smiled awkwardly.

"What is it that you want to show…Cheri-sama?"

"Look at this flower, Hahaue!" Greta said as she points a plant on the ground. It was quite strange. The plant is about a knee tall and has black leaves and small buds…"

"What's this plant I never saw it…" Yuuri said sitting to have a better look.

"It's new specie I presume…" Murata smiled.

"That's right, Your Highness… I called Yuuri, the hope…" she said proudly.

"It was named after you, Hahaue, isn't it wonderful?" Greta said.

"Ah…yes…"

But looking at the plant she pitied it. It was the color of black, the leaves, the stems, and the only different is the buds.

"What about this one?" Murata asked looking at the other plant. It was a bush and was black too though that it is quite taller and has white buds too.

"It's new too, Wise Ken…"

"Oh…" Murata said as the sun disappear slowly and the moon finally arises…

Suddenly, the flower buds bloomed and emit a faint light. It is pure white with beautiful scent.

"WOW!" Greta said excitedly.

"It only bloomed at night…" Cheri said.

"That's ingenious Cheri-sama…"

"As usual…" Conrad smiled.

"Yuuri, the hope only bloomed at day and closes at dusk…" Cheri said.

"So it was like the sun and moon…" Conrad smiled.

"Yes…"

That made Yuuri's day. A new flower named after her…it was enchanting. They had a fun dinner but they missed Wolfram…

Sighing to herself, she went to bed. Wolfram is busy preparing the horses and his guards that he decided to sleep on his room. Somehow, this made Yuuri very sad.

She really can't sleep. On the middle of the night, she finally decided to go out of the bed and went to the kitchen. Maybe she was still drowsy for she found herself preparing sandwiches… She put it on a small basket and finally went to bed. But still she can't sleep, on the three of the morning; she went to the bath and dress herself with a blue sundress. She combed her hair but she didn't bother to tie it instead she just put a blue hat.

_What am I doing here?? _

She asked as she nervously sighed. Her slim fingers were curled on the small basket filled with handmade sandwiches and a bottle of grape juice. She then noticed that the sun is starting to rise. She looks at Yuuri, the hope. True enough, the buds began to bloom. It was pure yellow with pointed leaves like a sunflower only that its middle is red and it is smaller thus emitting a very fragrant scent. She picked three of it and without thinking stuff it on the basket.

Then, she heard the sound of hooves and a soft neigh…

* * *

"Are we all ready?" Wolfram asked.

"Yes, Your Excellency" one of his guards said.

They rode their horse and went out of the stables. He was not ready, really not ready to face her sister again. Just thinking about it gave him Goosebumps. He was also sorry that she can't say goodbye to his daughter and to his…

"Your Excellency…look!" the guard said.

He looked up and saw among the early mist a blue figure was emerging. He reaches for his sword but slowly release it when he realizes who it was.

"Yuuri?" he asked.

Indeed, it was the maou, blushing and beautiful on a dark blue halter dress with a wide straw hat with blue ribbon. Her dainty hands fastened on a small basket.

"What are you doing here, so early in the morning…"

"I…" the maou stammered.

"I came to see you off and…I…" she didn't finish her sentence for she just shove the basket to him.

"What's this?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri didn't answer; hr face is turning to the color of tomatoes. The guards are starting to laugh though they tried to not show it.

Yuuri bowed her head and said "Well…if you don't want it…"

"NO…" Wolfram said.

"Thanks…" he said blushing too.

"Ha…have a…safe trip…" she said as she walks away.

The guards stared at her with amazement.

"Her Majesty is really cute and sweet…" one of them said.

Wolfram looked at him pointedly. The poor guard stared at him fearfully.

"Let's head out!" Wolfram said.

"That's really cute…Shibuya…" a voice said.

Yuuri jumped and looked back. She saw Murata grinning.

"WH-what?" Yuuri blushed.

Murata smile widened and said "It's about time we head back…"

"Wha…What!!"

Then the Sage pushed her to the fountain and the two was swallowed by a black hole.

Yuuri's eyes are closed as she emerges from the bathtub. She opened her eyes and look at the surroundings.

It was really her house.

The bathroom door burst open revealing her mother…Shibuya Miko a.k.a. Jennifer, her father…Shibuya Shoma and a very worried Shori.

"Anou…" Yuuri said trying to explain the situation…

It was when Murata came. He smiled to the frozen family to the maou.

"Yuu…chan…"

"There is some very big explanation about this…Okuro…"

* * *

**Meanwhile…Bielefeld's castle…**

"**Okaa-sama…is it true? Onii-sama is coming back?" a very elegant looking blonde girl said.**

**The woman inside the room smirked and said "Yes, my beloved daughter…"**

"**It is now your chance…"**

"**Yes, Okaa-sama…I can finally have Onii-sama…"**

* * *

_Yay, finally I finished it…from this day…I'll start to have Romaji…_

_Yes! A Romaji!_

Heika: Your Majesty, Her Majesty, His Majesty

Hahaue, Okaa-sama: A respected name for your mother though Hahaue are often used by boys and men while girls settled on Okaa-sama. But if your mother/father is really of the higher status Hahaue and Chichiue are best applied

Chichiue: A respected name for your father though Chichiue is often used by boys and men while girls settled on Okaa-sama and Otou-sama. But if your mother/father is really of the higher status Hahaue and Chichiue are best applied

Okuro: A very casual way to refer to a mother

Onii-sama: a much respected way to call your brother…

_Okay…do you have any comments? Please review!_

_And also there will be a couple of OC coming but don't worry I'll put an OC profile next chapter…_


	8. Of Barettes and Little Lily

**Tsunaida kimi no te wo**

**(Your hand that I held)**

_Konichiwa mina-sama… oGenki desu ka? I'm a little sick with cough that's why this story is kind of late to be uploaded. Imagine…a person having cold in the middle of the summer how pathetic. Sigh…at least now I can write. I promised on the last chapter that I will have an OC profile and sorry to disappoint you but I will not be doing that now. I just watch the 5th OVA and I was like MOE over it… Because it's still Raw and my speakers are broken I don't really get if Sara is evil or good. I'll just wait for subs. But you can't deny Sara-chan is really a Bishonen and a really pretty one. _

_I am really excited about the upcoming 3rd Season. Anyway…I would like to thank those who review and had added this story in their Story Alerts and Favorites list. I am also honored that some people even added me on their Favorites Author _

_First to my Beta Reader… ruelf94-sama: Arigato Gozaimasse for continuing to Beta Read this story! _

_Then to my frequent reviewers!_

AmberFox and Lyell : Here is the chapter when Jennifer will found out. And God, help her!

XZanayu: I thank you for your frequent reviews and what's going on? Well just find out.

Hazureskywar: Thank God, that somebody still read and loves my fic.

Goddess of All Knowing-ness: In this chapter, Yuuri will be more tortured in wearing feminine clothes courtesy of her mother. I love ShinouxMurata pairing so much!

Jax9: Hey, it's the first time you review but I hope you will review

Rin Satoe: Thank you for your compliment. I hope to see you more…

Yutaka Satoe: Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!

arya21: Thank God, you like my story. The one who poisoned Yuuri is not Adelaine but I swear she'll be quite a problem not in Yuuri's life but the royal couple's relationship. Just watch our for more ne?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou but at least dream and made stories like this am I right? **

* * *

_**Quotes Time!**_

_**Always fall in with what you're asked to accept. Take what is given, and make it over your way. My aim in life has always been to hold my own with whatever's going. Not against: with. - **__**Robert Frost**_

_

* * *

_

Please…tell me again…why did I do to receive such fate?

Shibuya Yuuri asked as she watches her mother happily picking colored underwear in a quite…vulgar shop.

"Yuuri-san…please raise your arms…" the attendant said.

Blushing slightly, she did so…

Now that she remembered what happened last night…

"…_so basically…in order to save Yuu-chan's life…you turn him into a girl…" Shori said._

_Murata smiled and said "Err…yeah" _

_The whole Shibuya family stared at her to Murata. _

_There was that silence that was so terrifying and so tense that it was deafening. Tense… yes…_

_But it was broken by Shibuya Miko aka Jennifer's squeal. She suddenly hugged Yuuri. The hug was so tight that it nearly suffocates her. _

"_Okuro…geffof m…Ca…Can't…bre…breathe!!"_

_But she suddenly stopped when she felt vibrations. Her mother is crying._

"_God…Okuro I just became a girl…is that really something for you to cry?" Yuuri asked gently._

"_No…Mama is happy…so happy…Yuu-chan is safe and now…Mama has a beautiful little girl…Mama is sooo happy!" Jennifer said. "Mama is so worried about you!" _

_Yuuri smiled and said "It is fine now…Mama…"_

_And she hugged her mother back._

"_I can't believe I have now a cute younger sister" Shori said giving Yuuri a smile._

_Shoma smiled too._

_And Yuuri wondered…__**Is my family really is this weird. First they accepted that I was…well am… engaged to a boy now they easily accepted that I am now a girl sigh I guess it's just fine…**_

"_Now can we eat curry? It's getting cold" Murata smiled._

"_Yep, I'm getting hungry" Yuuri said as Jennifer released her. _

"_Mama is so happy! Tomorrow…Yuu-chan and I will got to a shopping spree" _

"_EH?" _

So that's what happened…

Yuuri felt the tape measure on her chest and exhaled. She still can't accept that maybe…she'll wear one of this frilly, pink underwear.

"So… what's its size?" Jennifer asked excitedly.

"Four inches, Ma'am and still has rooms to grow" the attendant said.

"Kyaa… Yuu-chan is so blessed…"

"Okuro!"

"It's Mama, Yuu-chan and Miss…if I am not wrong…that would be Cup D?"

"Yes…Ma'am"

"Yuu-chan come over here and choose!" her mother said excitedly.

After what seemed to be eternity finally they decided. Well…Jennifer decided…

Sighing as she looked at her paper bag. She never, ever had anticipated that she'll come to that shop. She look at herself in the other shop mirror, she's wearing blue, denim pants (it was one that Jennifer use when she was still called as Hama no Jennifer) and a white t-shirt together with blue vest. And then finally she wore a blue cap and her hair is underneath it. All in all, she looks very boyish but it makes her cuter.

"Yuu-chan…we're finish now…I bought so many cute dresses and as you requested some sweat shirts and pants. But I also bough skirts and many…many things!" she said excitedly.

"Erm…thanks…I think"

She knew that it was a mistake to let her mother bought her new wardrobe but she has no experience in women clothing. And she wouldn't want to wipe the smile on her mother's face.

"Oku…I mean Mama… can I get a trim…my hair is quite getting unhandy"

Then, her mother stared at her strictly.

"Yuu-chan…I'll never let you cut your hair short."

"Now Mama…it's just to make it shorter…"

True, her hair is very long reaching on her thighs…

"Fine! Let's get you a cute new haircut!"

They stepped on a hair salon and the attendant happily asked.

"Hello, miss…getting a new haircut"

"Yes, please"

Yuuri sat on the chair and the attendant put a cloth on her front and removed her cap. The hair cutter gasped as the dark tresses fall almost on the floor.

"What a beautiful, soft, smooth hair…" the haircutter said touching her midnight black hair.

"It's a shame you want to cut it ma'am. Can I just give you a trim?" the hair cutter asked.

Yuuri smiled at the reflection of the woman.

"Yes…I would like it"

After several minutes…Yuuri stared at the mirror. Her hair now falls on her thighs though it loses quite a length but it is still quite long.

While Jennifer is paying, Yuuri looked at herself in the mirror. She can't believe how much she changed. From a typical high school baseball boy to the Royal Maou then now to a sweet high school/ Royal Demon King…erm Queen.

"Excuse me, Miss?" her haircutter asked.

She looked up and saw the woman. She is on her middle age but her eyes still shone with youth. She has wavy brown hair that is tied into a ponytail and her eyes are colored murky black. She looked at her name tag and saw the name 'Sakura'

"Hai…Sakura-san?"

The haircutter named Sakura smiled and said "You look extravagantly beautiful, young lady"

"Er, Arigato Gozaimasu"

This lady is quite strange. Well, isn't strange that some stranger would suddenly compliment you?

"Your eyes shone with innocence…it reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago" she said.

Yuuri looked at the lady as her eyes drifted. She seemed to be looking at something far away but she knew that the middle age woman is just reminiscing his past.

"May I inquire who is it?" Yuuri asked politely, curiosity driving her.

"My younger sister, you look quite like her" she said.

Yuuri stared at the lady named Sakura to her mother who is still on the end of the line. _I guess it wouldn't hurt just to talk_ she thought.

But suddenly, the old woman took her hand and put something on it. She closed it again and smiled.

"It used to belong to my sister, she gave it to me but I knew it would suit you best…" she said.

She looks at her palm and saw a barrette. It was old but it seemed to be polished and shined every night. It was made of gold and shaped like a lily flower. Then the very flower has three blue diamonds on the edge, and a quite larger red one on the top. The leaf has green emeralds and the stalk has white brilliant cut diamond.

"It's beautiful…" Yuuri admired.

"Yes, that's why I know it will fit your hair perfectly. She always wears it and she never took it of"

"It looks very expensive. Are you sure you're going to give it to me, a stranger?" Yuuri asked.

"Of course, just promise me one thing…" the old lady said.

Yuuri looked at her curious of what she will promise.

"Always smile, visit me her sometime and invite me on your wedding" she smiled.

Yuuri blushed and said "Arigato Gozaimasu, Sakura-san"

"You can call me Sa-baa-san" she said.

"Hai, Sa-baa-chan" Yuuri said returning the kind smile from a woman.

"Treasure it always, ne? What's your name dear?"

"Yuuri…Shibuya Yuuri"

"It fits you perfectly. Such sweet name…"

Whoa, it's the first time anyone had compliment her name. People will snicker every time he introduced herself. Shibuya Yuuri…Harajuku Fuuri… what a lame pun.

"My sister name is Sayuri. You have too much in common" Sakura said.

That was really a great coincidence.

"Yuu-chan…we need to go home. Uma-kun and Sho-chan will be coming soon" Jennifer waved.

"Hai, Oku… Mama"

Yuuri went down from the salon chair and bowed at Sakura.

"Arigato Gozaimasu once again, Sa-baa-chan, I promise I'll visit you anytime" Yuuri said.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it…Yuu-chan" she smiled back.

Yuuri ran to her mother and wave at Sakura whose smile widened.

"Ne, Yuu-chan let's eat fruit parfaits on our way home" Jennifer requested.

Yuuri cringed; it's not that she hates parfaits or something. She is not very fond of sweets. But she would hate to see the smile on Jennifer's face to fade.

"Okay" she answered shortly.

They went on a parfait cart and looked at the counter to see what they can eat.

"Uhmm… what do you want, Yuu-chan…"

The young monarch stared at the frozen delights. Why does it suddenly look so delicious?

"I like strawberry" she suddenly blurted out as she looks at the strawberry parfait.

"Then, I'll get chocolate!"

They waited for their order when Jennifer suddenly said "Are you really fine with this Yuu-chan?"

"Huh?" Yuuri looked up.

She saw Jennifer smiling at her but rather wistfully.

"It's really my dream to do this with my daughter. Shopping together, eating parfait on the way home, it's a real mother and daughter bonding…but…if you don't like it. I mean… you just suddenly became a girl and everything around you will change. It's very hard and I don't want to pressure you or do things you don't like" she said.

Yuuri sighed but grinned and said "Oku…Mama…as you say…I just suddenly became a girl and it's very hard… but since I can't change it, I might as well accept it. I can't run from it and pretend to be a boy gain. That's why I would like to learn how to be a girl and…" she blushed lightly…

"AND?"

"Since…I accepted it…I would like to be a good one…" Yuuri smiled.

"You're fine just being you, Yuu-chan; you don't have to be anyone at all. Everyone loves you because you are always true. I'm so proud that I raised a child like you" Jennifer said sounding relieved.

"Here's your order…"

* * *

On the way home, nothing eventful happened. Jennifer just rumbled how beautiful and cute her new dresses are. How it will fit Yuuri perfectly…how Yuuri's bust size is just amazing…

But Yuuri's mind is on something as she enjoyed…ENJOYED her strawberry parfait. She didn't know why but it suddenly tastes great.

_Did Wolfram reached his home right now? How are things in Shin Makoku? ARE Gunter and Gwendal still alive? _She thought.

"Are you listening, Yuu-chan?" Jennifer asked.

"Ah, hai…Oku…Mama" she smiled awkwardly.

"As I was saying, Uma-kun and Sho-chan arranged your papers and now, you're officially a girl. Then, what we will say to our neighbors, Yuuri the high school boy will go to abroad and study there, while his cousin from abroad will come here and study in Japan. That would be you Yuu-chan"

But Yuuri saw a loophole on this plan…

"Will I not change my name or something?"

"No, we'll just say that Yuuri is a common name in Uma-kun's family" Jennifer said.

"What about school?"

"Well, you would be transferred to a new school, but we haven't decided it yet" Jennifer answered.

"I…see…"

They reached home and opened it.

"Now, let's have a daughter cosplay"

"EH?"

* * *

Yuuri flinched as she looks at the mirror. She is wearing a red dress and has a pink frill apron above the dress. Then her hair is pony tailed by a pink ribbon but Jennifer let some couple of her fall on her hips. Then, Jennifer made her wear it for 'daughter cosplay'.

She sighed as she remembered her mother's advice.

The door suddenly opened.

She smiled as she saw, Shori and Shoma.

"Okairi, Otou-san, Onii-chan…what would you like for dinner?" she asked.

The two Shibuya looked at her dumbfounded when Shoma suddenly said "Yuu-chan is so cute" Then he embraced Yuuri.

"Oyaji…erm…Otou-san!" she squealed.

Eh? She squealed? She really squealed.

She had been really becoming like a girl… Oh God… Was it a good or bad thing?

"It suits you perfectly…Shibuya-_chan_" a voice on Shori's back said.

Yuuri looked at Shori and then he saw…MURATA

"You're here again, Murata?"

"I would like some curry again" he smiled.

"And you look very cute with the apron…Shibuya-_chan_" he said.

Yuuri blushed wildly.

"You look cuter…now" Murata teased.

"Oh, shut up…" Yuuri said covering her face.

The whole room laughed at them.

* * *

"That was really good, Mama-san" Murata said as he finished his food.

"Thanks, Ken-chan…next time I'll have Yuu-chan to help me but now…she will help me to wash the dishes ne? Yuu-chan?"

"Ah…fine"

Since, she was a girl well…she is a boy who became a girl, she might as well learn how to household chores. And…she would like to try cooking and baking…for…well…maybe she just wanted to become a good wife someday. Wait… did she said she wanted to become a good wife someday. For whom? She blushed when she thought of a certain blonde haired mazoku with lovely emerald eyes. Great…just really great…

Then as she washed the dishes, she felt something dragging him. Hold on…she doesn't want to go back just yet…so who's pulling her?

"Shibuya-_chan_…do you need any help?" Murata asked when he noticed that Shibuya's arm was half taken to Shin Makoku.

"Wait…is that?" Murata asked.

"I think…" Yuuri replied as she was dragged to the sink well…to Shin Makoku.

"Then…I'll go too!"

SPLASH

Yuuri opened her eyes and yes, they were on Shin Makoku again. In Shinou Temple and speaking of the devil…

"It's nice to have you back…_Queen _Yuuri, my, the apron really suits you" a baritone voice said.

The brunette looked at the shadows and saw Shinou smiling.

"Why did you call me here again?" she asked.

"I don't really call you…but my Sage…" he said looking at Murata.

The two Soukoku stood up and Shinou said "Oh, yeah…you'll also take care of your seal…"

"My seal?"

"You know…when you became sixteen and come of age…you will now have a seal and believe me it is much easier to have one. You will now sign you papers one on one just to stamp it" Shinou smirked.

"It's one of my lovely sage's idea to help me…" he said.

Murata frowned and said "You wouldn't do paper works telling me you're hands ache…"

"Then…I shall go right?" Yuuri asked not wanting to bother this very romantic atmosphere between two ancient men.

"Yes, Lady von Spitzberg is waiting for you…"

Lady von Spitzberg? Why Cheri-sama?

She ran to the exit while the two look at each other.

"Don't tell me you're jealous" Murata sighed.

"Why can't I be? You two are always too close and I knew Yuuri's new body is your idea and liking" Shinou grumbled.

Murata nearly laughed and said "Why do you always have to childish?"

"Because I want you to scold me" he said reaching on his waist pulling his lips to him. It was a simple peck and it made Murata's stomach felt like it was tied into pieces.

"I miss you…" Shinou whispered on his ear.

"Shinou…not now…you can kiss me later the maidens will see" Murata absentmindedly blush.

"As usual my sage is always shy…"

"I am just a man with manners, Shinou" he said grumpily and releasing himself from the embrace.

Shinou laughed and said "That's what I like you…your intelligence complement with my rashness…"

Murata walked to his room and Shinou followed.

"If you ever do anything peculiar…I promise you'll regret it" Murata said as he opened the door.

"Why do you have to be so shy? We already did it before…" Shinou smirked playfully.

Murata's blush deepened and he said "That was four thousand years ago, for heaven's sake"

"Yeah, I know…don't worry…I want your body to be innocent when I do this…" he said pulling Murata and running his large, calloused hand on his back.

Murata frowned and said "I told you if you ever did anything peculiar…"

"What are peculiar on an embrace and a touch between two lovers?" Shinou smiled seductively.

Murata's frowned deepened.

"Get out!" he blushed.

"What?" Shinou asked horrified.

Okay, he really pissed of his sage.

"Get out, before I kill you" Murata said blushing more wildly.

Murata opened the door and pushed Shinou outside. The door slammed on his face and expression was horrified.

"Did I just…been…thrown out from my very own temple?" he asked but then he smirked.

He knew his sage was pissed. It felt great to tease him and seduce him. He loves to see the pale pink lush to escape his cheeks again.

"Okay…fine, I'll tease you some other time…Oh… Shy…Great Sage…sama" he teased.

Meanwhile…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS??" Shibuya Yuuri, sixteen years old, once and a boy now a girl yelled.

And on the other hand…

"Onee-sama…I found a girl who is like you and she will be a great Maou isn't she?" Sakura asked looking at a painting of a young woman with long black hair and sparkling ebony eyes.

Sakura smiled sadly and said "May she find happiness unlike what happened to you"

* * *

_Yes, I finally finish it! Sorry that its quite short but please do review. I appreciate it. You know_

_Beware…there are spoilers…_

_I read that Wolfram became the 28th Maou in the 3rd Season. What happen? What about Yuuri?_

_I really want to watch Season 3… (Me: Frustrated)_

_And can anyone tell me…where can I read Kyo Kara Maou doujinshi?_

_Thanks… please review!!_

_Romaji:_

Okuro: A very informal way to address your mother…only boys use it

Name-chan: A title for a person really close to you usually a girl

Name-san: Mister, Miss, Mrs.

Hai: Yes

Arigato Gozaimasu: Thank you very much

Name-baa-chan: a title for an old woman, like auntie or grandmother

Okairi: Welcome back

Otou-san: a way to say Father and it was the most usual way to do so

Onii-chan: A girlish way to call your older brother as many boys settled on _Aniki_

**More Notes**

**Yuuri means Lily in Japanese. Also Yuri can refer to Lesbian love, funny isn't it Kyo Kara Maou shows eventual hints of Shounen Ai not eventual hints. And also, it was usually a girl's name.**

**Sayuri meanwhile…means Little Lily. Sakura means Cherry Blossoms.**

**Saa…**

**Till next time and please review!!**


End file.
